


Shared Trauma

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Possession, Season/Series 14, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Rowena and Sam bond over shared trauma when she returns to the bunker following her possession.





	Shared Trauma

hen Rowena returned to the bunker to help out with the latest supernatural drama, she immediately sought out Sam. “How have you been?” he asked her. He had been concerned about her ever since Michael possessed her, killed all the alternate world hunters, and then she took off without a word after they made her go to the infirmary in the aftermath. 

She smiled. “Samuel, were you worried about me?”

“Rowena. Stop misdirecting,” he ordered.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “I”m doing better than I was. Are you happy now?”

“Not really. I’m here if you ever need to talk.” 

“How sweet. You’re worried about me,” she teased before patting his shoulder.

“Stop flirting and get a fucking room,” Dean muttered as he walked past them to grab a drink from the fridge.

Sam and Rowena both froze then she laughed and took off for the other room so she could finally start helping with what they called her to the bunker to do.

 

Once she helped fix the latest fiasco, she sat down with Sam to have a drink. “Do you ever get over it?”

“Possession?” He shook his head. “It stays with you for the rest of your life. It’s like the trauma is stuck to you and you can’t ever peel it away.”

Rowena shivered. “Great. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” she murmured sarcastically. 

“Sorry I couldn’t offer you a better response.”

“Don’t worry about it, Samuel - nor should you feel guilty about not giving me the answer I craved. I know the way your mind works.” She grinned at him.

He smiled back at her. “Thanks. But how are you, really?” Although they had been stuck dealing with one crisis after another, he hadn’t been able to stop worrying about her and wondering how she was dealing with what Michael had done in her body.

She paused for a second. “I only said yes because I thought you’d kill me to save the others.”

Sam’s breath hitched. “Oh.” He had been wondering for a while about the real reason she said yes and now that he had his answer, he didn’t know what to do or say. “You know you can talk to me about anything? I won’t judge you, Rowena.”

“That’s sweet, Samuel, But I don’t want to bring up your trauma - that’s certainly not fair or right just because I need to get mine off my chest.” She went to stand up but he raised his hand and she froze. “What?”

“You can’t drown in your own trauma because otherwise it’ll kill you - believe me, I know. I’m here if you need me. Got it?” he pressed.

She rolled her eyes at his persistence but sighed. “Got it.” And then acting on impulse, Rowena leaned down and kissed him. Her own lips tingling as she walked away, she walked out of the bunker with a flourish.

Quite simply, Rowena had screwed herself over because she had gone and fallen for the sweet, really fucking tall hunter. What was she supposed to do now?


End file.
